Find him
by Elsa-Rose
Summary: Taken from the end of the last episode. Emmas journey to find Hook and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood on the boat, ignoring the chill as she toyed with the ring on the chain round her neck. She stared determinedly ahead, focused on her goal - finding him. Occasionally the others spoke in hushed tones but she paid them no attention. The boat moved eerily smooth across the water, they had barely jerked as the boat set off from the shore. Rumplestilskin watching them, his face unreadable. At one point her father reached out and squeezed her shoulder, a gesture of affection and support, she threw him a tense tight lipped smile before staring back forward.

After a few minutes of soundlessly moving across the water Emma broke out of her trance and looked around. The boat was wooden, it had no motor and no one was rowing. The fog was pressed in tight around them and nothing could be seen in any direction around them. While she looked around Henry caught her gaze. She did her best to give him a reassuring smile, his smile in return was full of hope. She clutched the ring again subconsciously and turned to face the front. She fretted about what they were going to face, how they were going to find him, and most of all how he would be when they found him. A cold feeling of dread sunk inside her at the thought of losing him again. She had seen him die 3 times already. She couldn't do it again, but was willing to chance it, for love. Doubts started to bubble in her mind, could she do this? What happens if he left her again?

She was interrupted from her deep troubling thoughts by Henry softly calling 'Mom' she looked up to see two torches burning and growing closer. The boat aiming in between them.

She lifted the ring to her lips and thought to herself, he has never left her before, which pushed the doubts away and brought a small smile to her lips. She was going to find him, she was going to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the torches was the mouth of a cave. The boat soundlessly moved through the mouth, never altering it's speed. Emma squinted, trying to adjust to the darkness. As the boat moved on more torches became visible, lighting the way along the water. The cavernous walls were made of rough rock and they all remained deathly silent as the boat moved on and on. After what seemed like an age a group of torches became visible, as they got closer they could a small wooden dock protruding into the calm black water. It was barely noticeable that the boat slowed as it approached the dock, and there was only a slight jerk as the boat stopped at it.

'Guess this is our stop' remarked Regina as she stepped onto the dock and walked onto the rock ground. They all followed suit and tried to quieten their foot steps along the dock. When Emma stepped onto the solid ground she took a moment to look around. The cavernous walls were huge, the ceiling could only just be made out. There were multiple entry ways in the rock wall, all seeming to lead downwards. As she turned back towards the water she noticed the boat had gone. She opened her mouth to speak but Regina beat her to it.

'Right, looks like locating him will be our first task' she held her hand out to Emma with her palm up. 'Emma?' she queried as she watched Emma's hand fist round Killian's ring. Emma sighed and lifted the chain over her head and placed it in Regina's palm.

'Locating spell?' asked David, stepping to put a hand on Emma's shoulder.

'Yes' Regina said, not so patiently 'Locating the pirate will be helpful in this quest'

Snow stepped forward to speak as Regina held her hand up to silence her. A second later the ring floated and directed them along the side of the cave, passing the entrances that were visible.

'I'll go first' Regina's tone portrayed no room for discussion. 'Robin behind me with a torch, David you take the rear. Henry in the middle. Every one watch out for each other, we don't know who we may be lurking down here' She gave Emma a tight lipped smile 'But we will find him, just no one be rash' she set off walking following the ring.

Emma took a shaky breath and used a hand on Henrys shoulder to steer him in front of her. She wanted him in her sight.

They walked in silence for a while, passing different sized openings in the rock wall. Some were lit, some had noises echoing out of them. Voices, screams and running water could be heard from some. Regina stopped at a dark opening in the rock, causing them to all walk into each other. Emma heard Regina take a deep breath before saying 'Down we go' and stepping through the dark opening. The path was narrow and straight. It was a gradual downhill slope into darkness. The only sounds being their breathing and footfalls.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark rock tunnel varied as they kept moving. The angle of descent and width of the tunnel would alter, in some places it was steep, others flat and wide. They kept moving for what seemed like hours. Emma was running on adrenaline, a million thoughts running through her mind, all jumbled and anxious.

They all jumped a little when Regina spoke up saying it was time for a break. The tunnel had widened enough to almost be a chamber, meaning there was room for everyone to sit down. The others quickly sat themselves down, grateful for the rest. Emma stood, anxiously fisting her hands over and over. The group were too busy grabbing drinks and snacks out of backpacks to notice until Regina looked up.

'He has been down here for weeks, I don't think 20 minutes more will matter' Regina's tone was final and she looked away from Emma dismissively, accepting an energy bar from Henry.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she stiffened and stared at Regina. 'How do you know?' Emma's voice was quiet and low 'Anything could be happening to him! He sacrificed himself for us! He..' Emma's voice got louder and quicker as she got more wound up. Her mother touching her hand gently stopped her, she breathed deeply looking at her mothers hand as it slid into her own.

'We need to rest, we don't know what we will be facing, or how long we will be in this tunnel' Snow said calmly, slowly turning Emma away from Regina to sit down.

They all ate and drank in silence, with the odd furtive glace towards Emma as though she may break or explode at any time.

Eventually Regina spoke again 'Right, let's get moving' she didn't look at Emma as she stood and moved to get going again.

David gave Emma's shoulder a squeeze as he saw her eyes narrow at Regina again. She shot him a small smile as they fell back into single file to move on.

The tunnel got warmer the deeper they went. The air was getting thicker and they could all feel it would get uncomfortable if it carried on that way.

After what seemed like another age, they were all now sweating from the heat, the tunnel seemed to be foggy. Robin spoke up 'Is it the heat or is it actually getting foggy?'

Regina replied 'Fog. Wits about you, this is magic' Her place slowed as they inched forward into the ever thickening fog. 'Everyone reach out with your left arm and hold onto the wall so we don't get separated'

The fog got so thick they could not see anything around them. Even the person in front of them was just a blurry shadow. The heat and humidity pressed down on them. Just as it was becoming unbearable a light became visible ahead. They all stepped out into what seemed like daylight. As they moved through the fog and their eyes adjusted they looked around. They were all too surprised to see the dumbfounded looks on each others faces, as they all took in what they could see.

The tunnel had brought them back out into Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

As Emma's eyes adjusted she slowly looked around. They had come out in a gap in the mess that used to be the clock tower. The tower was on it's side laid across the street. The town was eerily quiet.

'What the...' Emma said slowly, her mouth open as she looked for any signs of life in the town.

'Right' Regina said in a business like manner 'Don't let our surroundings fool you, this is extremely dangerous. We don't know who, or what is down here. We need to stick together and keep our eyes open. This is not home. We need to do this quickly and quietly' Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Where do we start?' Asked David, which earned an eye roll off Regina as she held the ring up. The ring was still under the locator spell and Regina let it lead them down the street.

They moved along, careful to not make too much noise, the town was so quiet any noise they did make sounded louder. Robyn, David and Mary Margaret followed the others, weapons ready in case of any threats lurking in the deserted town.

After walking for a few minutes Emma snatched the ring from Regina's reach and exclaimed 'The ship!'

She heard the calls of her name and Mom as she sprinted in the direction of the docks. As she rounded a corner she stopped dead in her tracks, the ship wasn't here. She raised her hand with the ring and held it up. It guided her further along the dock, she followed it concentrating on where it was guiding her. Which was why it was such a shock when a strong hand grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a pile of wooden crates. The breath was knocked out of her and her hands instinctively came up to try and release the hand at her neck.

The man holding her had brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was looking at the ring which he now had in his free hand curiously. His head snapped round at the sound of the others running towards them. When they saw Emma, Mary Margaret notched an arrow in her bow and Regina stood with fireballs ready. Henry called to let go of his Mom but Robyn put a hand out to stop him moving closer.

Emma's captor smiled as her turned back to look at her 'Well love, seems I am at a disadvantage here, but I would love to know where you got my ring from'

Realisation lit Emma's eyes but before she could speak her father tried to calm the situation.

'Move away from Emma and we can tell you how we got the ring, you can keep it even. Just don't hurt her'

The man let his hand drop from Emma's throat and her hands rubbed where he had held her. He walked slowly away from her, still admiring the ring.

'Liam?' Emma questioned, causing the man to freeze. He turned slowly to look her in the eye.

'How do you know my name?' He questioned, raising a brow.

'The ring is yours, that's why the locator spell we used brought us here. It's your ring' Emma was partially talking to herself.

'That, love, does not tell me how you acquired a ring that I haven't been in possession of for a few hundred years. Also, who are you locating?' He moved close towards her now, watching her carefully.

'I am looking for the man that gave me the ring, he gave me it to look after, your brother' Liam's face smiled, but it looked deadly rather than warm.

'This is his brother?' Asked David, looking confused.

'What would this rag tag group of alive people want with my dear dead brother' Liam paced up and down, looking at them each in turn.

'I love him' Emma spoke up, her voice breaking. 'We wanted a future, I want to take him back and make good on our promises. He sacrificed himself for me, for all of us. But someone used it for their own gain. He deserves another shot, we deserve a shot at our happy ending' Emma pleaded him with her eyes, he held her gaze.

'Who are these people? Is that his boy?' Liam looked Henry up and down.

Henry went to take a step forward but Regina and Mary Margaret put hands out to stop him moving. 'He isn't my Dad' replied Henry 'but we do stuff together, I want him to come home too' he said the last part stronger.

Liam looked back at Emma 'He did some bad things, how am I supposed to think you all want to go off into the sunset with him?'

'You know where he is!' she accused 'Please, please take us to him'

Liam studied Emma, turned to the others and sighed.

'Don't make me regret this' He started walking away 'As we move you can fill me in on how you expect to get him, and yourselves out of here'


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked alongside Liam while the others hung back. She could hear a hushed heated discussion but couldn't make out exactly what was being said. Liam strode along acting like he couldn't hear them.

'Is he OK?' She asked Liam, studying his face. When he didn't answer straight away she continued 'I half expected him to be chained up being tortured with fire by little red horned men'

Liam graced her with a tight lipped smile 'This is the underworld, not hell'

Emma gave a quiet 'oh' in return while the discussion between the others got more heated behind them.

Liam sighed 'Hades doesn't need to torture Killian, he is doing a fine enough job of it himself'

Emma felt like she shouldn't push the subject changed it 'How come you aren't with him? He must of been so happy to see you'

'We have waited centuries to be reunited, I just, Well I just can not stand her' he said her as though it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Emma stopped in her tracks 'Milah?' She breathed out. Liam stopped and turned to face her with sympathy in his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply when Regina surged forward and interrupted.

'Emma, how do we know who this is? He could be leading us anywhere!' she said a little too sharply.

'The ring led us to him, because it's his. Killian kept it after he died' Emma retorted, getting ready for a fight.

'Magic could work differently down here' Regina rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Mary Margaret stepped forward 'We just want to be safe Emma' she said soothingly. 'We want to find him as quickly as possible'

'Your mother is right Emma' her father stepped forward to stand beside her mother. Emma shut her eyes and took a deep breath. It took a lot to not snap or roll her eyes at her fathers predictability. She was just about to speak when Henry spoke up.

'Why don't we ask him questions that he should know about his brother?' Henry looked at the other members of the group one by one for approval.

Emma lifted her arm towards Liam 'Ask away!' She took a little bit of pleasure knowing they would have no idea what to ask. Liam stood patiently waiting, while the group looked at each other.

Henry broke the silence surprising the others 'What was Killians rank in the navy?' Emma felt a swell of pride for her son. He had gotten to know Killian. She tried to not roll her eyes as her father exclaimed to her mother 'He was in the navy?'

She snapped out of it when she realised Liam had answered correctly and Henry was smiling at her. She shot him a grin back as Liam asked 'Any more?'

The group looked at each other and Regina rolled her eyes again 'Fine' she snapped 'Which one of your parents sold you and who to?' She looked pleased as the slightest expression of shock graced Liam's face.

Liam weighed her up and walked closer. 'You are regal are you not? What would royalty want with my baby brother' Liam looked her up and down as Regina narrowed her eyes.

Liam took a few steps back 'Now the real question is, why would the woman who solicited my brother to kill our father come looking for him?' This time Liam narrowed his eyes. 'Our father traded us to a sailor, he did not sell us' Liam turned his back on the group and strode away.

Emma stood dumbfounded, she looked to her parents 'He killed his father?' Emma breathed out before looking accusingly at Regina.

Snow broke her from staring at Regina by muttering 'He was abandoned' in a sad tone while David put an arm around her.

Emma turned on her heel and ran after Liam, again to cries from the others in the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma called to Liam as she caught him up 'Please' she pleaded 'Just let me see him. I can't do it, I can't leave it at this. It isn't enough, I need more time with him. He didn't deserve this' Liam cut her off.

' My brother has filled me in. Hundreds of years of being a pirate? Murder? Theft? Kidnap? Summoning these so called Dark Ones to drag a town of innocent people into the underworld?' he stopped and looked her in the eye 'Do these acts sound like he doesn't deserve to be here?'

Emma's mouth gaped as the others caught them up.

Henry spoke up 'But what about the good her has done?'

Liam turned his head to regard Henry. 'My brother did not mention any heroic acts enough to wipe out his crimes'

Robin stepped forward this time 'We believe in second chances. He had changed, tried to make amends and atone for his wrongs. He was trying to be a good man. I think of him as a good man' Robin gave Emma a warm reassuring smile.

'I'm the saviour' declared Emma, everyone looked at her expectantly. 'I am in charge of finding happy endings. Surely that means I get one too? I need him. He is part of my happy ending!' Mary Margaret and David moved to embrace Emma as the emotion was thick in her voice.

Liam turned to look at Regina expectantly. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. 'The pirates bad deeds pale in comparison to what I have done. If people can forgive me, love me. Then I cannot deny him that. We are a family, and however reluctantly, he has become part on that' Henry reached out and squeezed her hand.

Liam took another look at them all and sighed. 'Come on then. Let's get to him so he can start his happily ever after '


End file.
